


yet another tau drabble book

by AlviePines



Series: Transcendence AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/pseuds/AlviePines
Summary: Because EVERYONE has one, huh?
Series: Transcendence AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593538
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. he's human in the ways that count.

**Author's Note:**

> angst enthusiasts in the tau server made me post it

Silence. And then, Ford heard it again-- a tiny, broken sob. He turned slowly, his eyes meeting those of his great-nephew. The demon’s pupils glowed like molten gold against the darkness of night. And then, a voice that shocked him out of his stupor: 

“I’m s-sorry. I’m sorry, great-uncle Ford. I--” Dipper. It was Dipper’s voice, exactly as it had been in that summer before the transcendence. Exactly as it always had been. 

“Come here, Dipper,” Ford said, opening his arms slightly. Dipper seemed to hesitate for a moment, glowing eyes hovering in question, before they darted forwards and Stanford found himself holding an armful of shaking demon-- no, of his nephew. 

“I’m so sorry, I just didn’t-- I know you hate Bill--” 

“I hate Bill. I could never hate you, Dipper.” And that was true.


	2. Blood Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write an actual fic over this later, but for now have this convo from the discord. I just can't stand non-discord people not knowing this. 
> 
> I spent all this time formatting it... so I gotta post it

**Al-V** Today at 10:49 PM  
he cuts his lip on his new teeth all the time

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:49 PM  
>:DDD

 **Al-V** Today at 10:49 PM  
mm, his wings hurt for aaages after they come in.

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:49 PM  
MA-EL MY P I UUURTS

 **Al-V** Today at 10:49 PM  
YEAH

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:49 PM  
ALV THIS IS GOOD YES

 **Al-V** Today at 10:49 PM  
and the blood dripping from it is red and gold, swirling together

 **aba_daba_do** Today at 10:49 PM  
These are discussions I wish I had when starting my fic. I could have made it so much worse.

 **Kalusoya** Today at 10:50 PM  
I JUST CAME BACK TO SOME OF THE BEST ANGSTY IDEAS E VER

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:50 PM  
mabel doesn't know what to do but give him a hug  
She doesn't know how to fix this but to ry and lighten up the mood

 **aba_daba_do** Today at 10:50 PM  
that hurts too physically and emotionally

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:50 PM  
Sometimes she can't though, and on nights like that all she can do is hold him  
she can't protect him from this  
from what he's becoming

 **Al-V** Today at 10:51 PM  
ok ok get this. the bleeding lip inspired me 

imagine dip tasting blood and, for the first time, realizing he enjoys it. imagine the disgust he feels towards himself, combined with the guilt and the shame of knowing that it does taste good and he _thought that_

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:51 PM  
oh no

 **Al-V** Today at 10:51 PM  
probably tasting his own still-partially-human blood too

 **Kalusoya** Today at 10:51 PM  
okay you know how yesterday you said you hit me right in the feels  
well now

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:51 PM  
that is aaangst  
YESSSS AAAAAAAA

 **Kalusoya** Today at 10:52 PM  
you're ripping my feels out and shoving it in a food processor

 **Al-V** Today at 10:52 PM  
good  
hahah

 **Kalusoya** Today at 10:52 PM  
I hope you're happy with yourselves  
;-;

 **Al-V** Today at 10:52 PM  
I AM  
CHAOSSS

 **Kalusoya** Today at 10:52 PM  
YOUR NAME GETS MORE FITTING EVERY DAY

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:52 PM  
Mabel noticing dipper just chewin on his lip somedays with a far off look

 **Al-V** Today at 10:52 PM  
[ hehehhehe ]  
she doesnt realize that he's tasting his own blood. 

**ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:53 PM  
Mabel falls and scratches her leg up and Dipper's a lot more... focused...  
then he gets angst and blips away

 **Al-V** Today at 10:53 PM  
[ oh... ]  
the shame of knowing that for a second, he looked at his sister like a piece of _meat_  
like she wasnt a _person_

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:54 PM  
GODDD  
'MABEL I WANTED YOUR BLOOD FOR A SECOND I WANTED TO TASTE IT'  
'I'M A MOOOONSTERRRR'  
Mabel's gotta be like 'well you didn't go all vampire on me so there stop angstin'

 **Al-V** Today at 10:55 PM  
she weakly jokes that he sounds like a vampire or something  
it doesnt help.

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:55 PM  
aaaa  
'I'M EVEN WORSE I'M A DEMON MABEL WHAT IF I HURT YOU'  
Faint lucy ann: hey

 **Al-V** Today at 10:56 PM  
shes a little bit scared, for a second. the next time she bleeds, she looks up a little to quickly, searching for his eyes  
hhhhh  
[ anGST ]

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:56 PM  
'I am way worse than this dork thank you very much'

 **Al-V** Today at 10:56 PM  
ha

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:57 PM  
Yo the frst time he has to take her blood to heal a bad cut

 **Al-V** Today at 10:57 PM  
he feels smth _feral_

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:58 PM  
Ye he tries not to like it but he does

 **Al-V** Today at 10:58 PM  
feels like he wants _more_ , and with the right deal...  
he could get it.

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:58 PM  
Mabel trusts him, but even she can't help but shiver at the look in his eyes

 **Al-V** Today at 10:58 PM  
she doesnt know how much blood he needs to heal her. he could easily.. twist the truth..

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:59 PM  
Then maybe he hears her nervously laugh, a little joke like 'hope this doesn't cost an arm and a leg bro'  
And god this is his _sister_

 **Al-V** Today at 10:59 PM  
he doesnt exactly "snap out of it"

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:59 PM  
This is _mabel_ he's thinking about what is he doing

 **Al-V** Today at 10:59 PM  
but he does reign in his thoughts a bit  
as much as he can

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 10:59 PM  
ye

 **Al-V** Today at 11:00 PM  
he just... calms down.

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 11:00 PM  
He draws back and licks his lips and the cut's gone

 **Al-V** Today at 11:00 PM  
when the deed is done, he retreats to some private place in the mindscape and screams so loud the surrounding dreams and nightmares all _scatter_

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 11:01 PM  
and mabel says thanks, he just stares at her and mabel doesn't press it  
She looks down, and when she looks up he's gone

 **Al-V** Today at 11:02 PM  
great, i know what im gonna lie in bed thinking about tonight!

 **ToothpasteCanyon** Today at 11:02 PM  
Mabel's thinking about that all night >:D


	3. I wasn't ready.

Somewhere in a small room, someone threaded a string and pulled. The string was made of chalk and candle smoke, and looped itself around its target with a desperate insistence that Alcor was very much accustomed to. 

The summoner tugged again, and the demon let himself be dragged along. The room he found himself in was dimly lit, as two of the four lightbulbs in the ceiling fan had gone out. His circle was painted in acrylic below him, still tacky and drying. Alcor rose to meet the tear-streaked eyes of a teenage boy. 

“W̨̪̩̜hy̼͓̩̭̥ͅ ̛̫̱̮͍̦̪̰h̥a͇͈̤̥͈͍̭v͖̥e̵̻͚ ͕͖͞ͅy͕̣o̵̖̭̱̹̲̝̱u̦͓̳ ̲͙s̻̯̘u̹̞̩̮͈m͎̤͕̭͞m͇̳̥̫̟o̩̞ͅn̦͇̞̭e̷͓̰͎̠̹͉̠d̕ ҉̭͙m̼̠͓e͙̭̥̱?͔̤͇̰̜̯” The demon intoned. 

The boy stiffly nodded to the mattress beside him. An old black cat was curled up there, and Alcor knew without looking that her golden eyes were closed and her breathing had ceased. 

“You can save her, right?” the boy asked, voice shaking. “You can bring her back.” 

“F͜o͠r͢ a͠ p̵r̷ice҉,” Alcor said. “I can͝ r͠e̡tu̶rn ͟her to l͞ife.̶” 

“How much?” The boy’s voice was a whisper now, cracking under pressure. 

“Ą l̛if͏e fo̢r ̷a͡ lif̢e͞.” 

He started to cry again. A moment later, he pulled up the white face mask tucked under his chin to hide his face, but the top quickly became damp with tears. 

“I just didn’t want to lose her.” His voice was muffled. “I—I don’t have anybody else, she keeps me _sane_ some days.” Something in Alcor’s chest—not a heart, there was none—twisted at the wording. 

“I just want to keep living with her, like always. Isn’t there anything else you want? Anything for her?” 

“No, tha̢t’s ̷al̷l̷,” Alcor said softly. “I can’t do miracles for nǫth͞in̵g̡, kid.” 

At that, the boy started to sob in earnest, sliding off the bed and nearly scuffing the painted circle away with his knees. 

“I wasn’t ready to lose her,” he hiccuped. 

_I w̵̠͓a̼̠̪̖̣̤s̼̥̦̙̘̣̮n̘’͢t̢̰͔̗̜̦ͅ ready to lose her. Arms embracing, red curls sticking to tear-tracked cheeks. It’s okay, Uncle Dipper._

“It’s okay,” Alcor whispered. 

“I wasn’t ready,” he said again. 

Alcor stepped out of the circle, both feet on the ground, and crouched down to his level. He wrapped his arms around the boy and curled his talons into the back of his shirt, a twisted corruption of a comforting gesture. 

“It’s ok̶ay͞,” Alcor repeated. “We never are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a quick vent because my anxiety acted up and I thought my cat was dying. (She's an old cat, and she means the world to me.) I also, well, wanted to explore the thing that makes Alcor operate differently from other demons—sympathy. He's soft on humans whose situations mirror his own, and he knows it.


	4. A Delicate State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper explores the mindscape of a traumatized abuse victim. 100% personal vent, lol sorry

The Mindscape here was distorted. Some angles and objects were fuzzy and trembling, draped in delicate memory-threads that shook as if a single movement could blow them away. Other areas were blown out of proportion, walls seeming much taller and more imposing, floors appearing farther away. Dipper followed the trail of corrupted memories, watching for their characteristic dull-sharp flash and feeling for the hot touch of primal emotion. He watched as the threads become more and more tangled, enough to confuse even him, and the Mindscape around him became nearly indecipherable. 

Then, it was there. 

The heart of the problem. 

Every corrupted thread led back to the man sitting on the couch. Thick bundles of them attached themselves to his arms, legs, even clinging to his dark beard and nearly-bald head. Though he paid Dipper no mind—he was a repressed memory, after all—his eyes were dark and intense. He was strong, probably stronger here than his real-life equivalent, and even sitting his posture seemed to scream danger. 

“You,” Dipper whispered.


	5. earth? home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set later in the Space Arc, sorta vaguely nodding to the events of The Signal by ToothPasteCanyon? But I don't think the timeline adds up so interpret it how u will

A vaguely humanoid void writhed before her, with glowing lines snaking across his form like threads of molten gold. Wings shifted and flicked at his sides, and two sorrowful, sulphur-yellow eyes burned into hers. 

It took her breath away. 

“Dreambender,” she managed. “I…I’ve summoned you to… to ask a question. About Earth.” 

“E̥̯̻͎̥̪̙̒̎̉ͥa̟͚̥̘̰ͦ͌͊̚r̤͍̩͍͈͓͉̞͋͗ͤ́̽̓̈́̑t͉̭̘̥̆̊̉͊̒̇͆̀h͓̱̙̭̫̖̥̠̯ͭ͛̓̍͐?̭͓͈͇̺̻̫̬̅ͅ” 

The one word shook the floors she stood on, seared into her soul like fire, and yet it was softer than she’d have thought possible. 

“Yes, that’s it. I want to know why you were on Earth…why you keep coming back.” 

The figure, with clear difficulty, seemed to tighten and change shape before her. Tendrils of shadow were reigned in, looped and solidified into arms and legs. The golden lines retracted, and the void dissolved into the form of a young man. His wings still spread behind him, imposing, and his claw-tipped fingers had shredded the tips of his gloves. Razor-sharp teeth flashed when he opened his mouth to say, “Y͇̞̦̫͗͛̊o̠̫̟̮͒͐͗̏̏̒u͎̞̠͚̝̜͊ͤ͑̉̋́ ̤̮̉͋d̓ͧŏ̳̘̦̥̭̪ͮ̌͆̓n̠̥͉͕̈́ͤ'̲͈̯̦̋̌͋̈́̐ͫ̽t̯̭ ̘̳̹̗͕͖ǹ̪̦̯̓̈eͫ̒ͬͮeͤ̐d̬͕̹͙̬̪͙ͮ̎̒ͪ ͕̲̱ͣ̀t̗̮͙̭̙̩ͧͥo ͍͉̲̤ͩ̀̊̋̋̊k̮͚̬̪n̺̺o̲̰͍̤͔̯̅ͭ̆ẇ̊̉̈́̑ͥ ̣͇̦̦ͣ̄ͩ͋̓̚t̄̊h̭̦͚̙̯ͩͤ̒̈̉a̦̭̬̩̱̭͆t̮͎̲̗ͧ̄.̩͚̔̎͆̄͊̈́͐ ͚̹̩͍̙̾I̞̲̼̯̺̾̌̏̄'̭͍͛ͣͦ̂m̌ͥ̃ͨ̔ ͥ͑̚s̖̹ͧo̦̰̒̏ͪ́r̤̘̭̿̄̽͛r̳̫̰̩̙y̱̲͇̮͚̝ͬ̀ͥͪͤ̂ͅ.” 

He was right, probably. She didn’t need to know that. But she wanted to, so badly. 

“I’ll make a deal,” she blurted out. 

“Ǹ̝̰͚̦͎͉̱̫ͮŏ̭͓͈̻̜̚ ̗̳̜̬̗̳̣̩̽̆n͎͍͚ͭͫ͂ͤ̉e̲̰̝͉̓ͧ̉ͫ̚ͅe͍̬͖̯͕̤ͫ́ͧd̙͇ͪͫ̇ͥ̓ͨ.͈͈̰̪͕̻ͤ̇̾” 

“Please, Dreambender. I—” 

“II̺͖̋̊̈́̉̆̉ͣ̚ ̯̱͖͍̝͙̤͉͔ͧͣͤ̆̑ͧ͊̅ș͍̻̼͈̺̮̰ͨ̉̃ạ̠̬̝̼̮̑͆̓͌͐͆́ͩi̙̖ͯͤ̽ͮ̽ͤ͊ͤd͎͋ͅ—” and she felt his words resonating in her very deepest sense of self, registered the concrete crumbling beneath her feet, was blinded by an overpowering sense of grief and despair and sorrow— “ _y͖̣̦̻̲̼̲̑ͧ̒ͧ̆̓̐ͮ͐̾͂̒̇͋̄̐̒ͯ̾o̘̥̰̱̟ͨͤ̍͆ͯ͛̀ͯͮͥ͌̏ͤ̈̈́̓̚ú̹̬̯̫̤̻̩̙̇̈͐ͭ̓̔̈̏̾̂̂̂́ͯ̌̍̚ ̼͕̦̯ͧͤͯ̈́͑̓ͧͩ̂ͪ̏d̳͔͕͎̻̜̘͎̻̙̠͖̣͓̥̥ͮ̍̊̈̃͐͆ͅͅo̻̜̖̩̗̝̮̩̬̹̲͙̱͈̥ͯ́̔̇ͣ̏ͭ͗͐ ̤͉̬͇͈̲̬̞̻̟̣̀̏̆̑ń͙̗̬̙͈͇̮͓̪̳̄ͬͫ̽̔ͬ̒̄͆͆o̠̬̪̤̺͓̜̯̖̍̓̊̉̄͋̊̇̉͛̊t̤̜͕̺̩͉͕͉̱̜̦̞ͥ͛ͤ́̅̈̓̑̒̑͒ͣ̓̒̆ͥ̚ ̬̠̟̟̠̍̒͛̏͐͐̄̋ͯ̿̆͂n̯͈̰̪͓̗̽̍̾́ͩͦͦ̒ͅë͙̦͙͈̫͎̩̋̄͆̄̾̽͂͌̓̃̒̈ͪͮͪ̆̚ê̲̠͚̤̯̞̫̖̼̝̹̖͉̭͖̏ͪͦͅd̬̞̺͖̰̮̯̒ͧͪ̚ ̭̯͓̰̙̳͚̳̔̊͐̑ͮ̋̽̌̋̅t̰͙͙͓͙̼̗̂̇ͯ̂̒̊͐̇͑ͯ̓̽͑ͣ̔̆̉ͭo̖̤̙̭̼̥̪̙̰̯̦̩͙̳̰̳ͮ͆̅̓ͬ̈͆ͥ̇̍̾́̆͂̉ͫ ̥̞̣̥̝͎̳̻̤͚͕̦͕̠͎̤̮̩͒͒͋͆͒̉̋̇́̒͐̆̊̈́k̫̱̣͖̣͕̩̟͔̭̣̫̮̝̜͍͉̭̠ͮ́̓͛̊̃̀͑̒̋͂n͎̲͈͎̼̩͔̼̠̠̜͈͔̼͔̞̟͕̻̈́͛ͩ̈́͂̚̚ó̞̮͙͉͈̹̻͖̖ͧ̏̃̃̎͊͐̐͂̔͑ͣ͒̚w͔͉̲̬͒̓͊̾.̭͙̙̭͔̖̇͆ͬ͌̉ͯ͗_ ” 

Something pulled at her, a great whoosh of displaced air, and suddenly the void was gone. She was left feeling dizzy and breathing heavily, staring at the empty circle before her. The faint scent of pine trees and something burning lingered in the air. 

She knew that he would never answer her summons again.


	6. Chill Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My test run for Ty. 
> 
> ...for how much I hate Dippy Fresh, isn't it funny that I'm writing his successor?

Dipper opened the door. 

On the other side, lounging on a couch in sweatpants and a hoodie, was… him. 

The other-Dipper waved and grinned lazily. “Yo, Ty, what’s up?” 

Dipper floated closer. Ty? This guy knew him as Tyrone? 

The other-Dipper—who Dipper decided would be the one called Ty—gestured loosely towards the couch. Dipper took that as an invitation to sit down. 

Now why, he mused, would a copy or fragment of himself be lounging in the Mindscape? Ty, who had closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, did not seem inclined to talk about the strange situation he found himself in. 

“So,” Dipper started, “what exactly are you?” 

Ty shrugged. “Human.” 

“No, you’re not. You’re in the Mindscape,” Dipper said. 

“Weird.” 

Ty had closed his eyes again and settled back into the couch, nearly disappearing into his navy blue hoodie. It was definitely a size or two too big. 

Dipper took a moment to study him more. His hair was shorter than Dipper’s, too short to be tied up in a ponytail, but the same fluffy brown curls. His eyes, though currently closed, were a very warm and human brown. The closer Dipper looked, the more he realized that Ty looked like any normal human—even better than Dipper’s usual disguises. The flat teeth, the dull fingernails, the decisive lack of even the smallest of wings… 

...It was everything Dipper should’ve been. Even Ty’s relaxed demeanor, he thought with a sinking heart, was something he would’ve eaten his sentient hat for. 

Dipper leaned back, away from Ty, who he was now beginning to understand a bit more. 

“Hey, Ty. You’re supposed to be me, but better, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” 

“Like Dippy Fresh.” 

“Sure.” 

Dipper paused and took another look around him. This corner of the Mindscape was only peculiar in the fact that Ty’s couch was sitting right in the middle of a grassy field spotted with daisies. Otherwise, it was remarkably calm. 

“Hey,” Dipper said. “I’m gonna call you Chill Ty or something, because we cannot share a name.” 

Ty shifted and put his feet up on a coffee table that hadn’t been there a moment ago, fixing his gaze on the grey sky. “I’m chill with that.”


End file.
